Bound by Hate
by ImDefinitelySane
Summary: im bad at summarys so just read it. yogscast fanfic.
1. Void

Darkness. That's all there is. No matter where I look, all that I see is darkness. And its not the kind of darkness that comes with the night. Night brings sounds, and stars, feelings, and fear. This darkness is nothing. There is nothing here. no...there is something here... I am here... but where is here..? where am I?

My thoughts are a jumbled mess of whos and hows that I cant seem to sort though. My head is filled with picturesof people and places that I feel like I should recognize.

There's a castle with a telescope and a force-field around it, a fox covered in scars, what looks like a factory with a face on the side of it, a boy with brown hair with a lighter streak in it...his eyes are an amazing shade of purple and hes hiding hiding the lower half of his face with a black mask.

They all seem familiar but I cant place any names... I can only assume that these images are fragments of my memory. People and places I know...knew. I look around the place I am now. I only see darkness and I find myself longing for the world in my head. A world i'm not entirely sure actually exists...

"it does exist." the voice echos around in the darkness and I try, and fail at locating it. It sounds familiar, same as the world in my head. Is he from that world?

"in a way I suppose I am.. I spend most of my time there. The inhabitants are just so much fun." I can almost hear the smile on his face and it sends a chill down my back. He seems...powerful. I can put my finger on it but I feel like he is someone you don't want to anger. He starts to laugh.

"Even without your memories you know to be wiry of me! I always know you were observant Lalna, but I never knew just how much so~"

By now i've realized that he's reading my mind, and I know he'll hear me just as well if I don't speak out my thought, but I feel more comfortable using mt words.

"Who are you? And were am I?" I ask more calmly than I feel.

"why, you are in my domain little lalna~ this is where the codes are." codes? The word bring a headache and flashes of memory with it. I don't remember much. Just that this is a vary dangerous place to be. One wrong move and everything comes crumbling down. Im still not sure what everything is... but I do know this place.

"The void?"

"Yes! The void, my home. But i'll get to that later. Right now we need to get to minecraftia." with those words the man makes his appearance. He looks familiar but no memory of him comes to mind...however the name mincraftia brings back the pictures from before and I assume that the world in my head is know by that name. Speaking of names...

"You never told me your name." he looks confused for a moment as tough he hadn't expected me to ask his name, then he smiles and bows.

"i am known as Ridgedog."


	2. All in Black

I don't know how he did it. One second we're in the void the next we aren't. The change from dark to light was blinding and I find myself struggling to open my eyes. When they finally august i'm shocked to see the factory from my memory fragments.

He doesn't offer an explanation as to how we got here, he just smiles. I don't understand. I don't like not understanding.

He gestures to the factory and I direct my attention back in its direction. There are a lot of people here, a lot more then in the image in my head. It looks a bit like a party, but no one is smiling. In fact some of them are crying.

"Why have you brought me here?" I look up at Ridgedog in confusion. When he said we had to get to Minecraftia he seem so urgent. Now he seems so calm and he raises an eyebrow at my question.

"Hopefully, to jog your memory."

He gives no further explanation and I decide if I want answers I'll have to find them myself. I walk around the gathering, being careful to avoid hitting anyone, but no one seems to notice me. My mind is elsewhere however and I don't think on it long.

How is this small gathering of seemingly random people supposed to jog my memory? I look around at the people. They all look familiar but I cant remember who any of them are.

I'm starting to get desperate and I glance around at the people looking for something, anything, that they have in common. That's when I notice it. Every one of them is wearing black.

My blood runs cold as I start to put the pieces together...but I have to be sure. I walk to the center of the gathering, hoping i'm wrong..

The first thing I see is a tall man comforting a really short, crying, man. The crying man is on his knees at the side of a big box, his ginger beard catches his tears as they fall. The second thing I see is the bid box, and the picture beside it, confirms my suspicions.

I am at a funeral.

My funeral.


	3. who?

Congrats! you get to read the left over from last chap! :D

* * *

"I'm dead?" I'm not sure I said it aloud but Rigdedog would hear it either way so I guess it doesn't really matter. I don't turn away from the coffin to hear his response. I don't think I could if I tried.

"Well, I currently doubt you'll be getting up." He's chuckling, and in any normal situation I would probably be mad at his lack of sympathy. But this is anything but a normal situation and I honestly couldn't care less about his laughter.

What are the chances of walking into your own funeral, see the _body_ and still not feel like its your funeral? I feel alive enough. I don't remember dieing. But then again...i don't remember much of anything. I shake my head scattering the thoughts.

"How..? I don't understand." I manage to pull my gaze from the coffin long enough to meet Ridgedog's eyes. "I don't understand." My eyes are stern, demanding an answer. Ill probably regret demanding anything from Ridgedog, but i'm taking a page from Rythian's book of act now think later. Wait... Rythian?

Who's Rythian?


	4. I Remember

"Of all the people for you to remember I hadn't expected it to be Rythian." I turn to Ridgedog only to find him staring off in a random direction. He looks puzzled...or at least deep in thought. He doesn't seem to notice my gaze and he continues talking to himself.

"This could prove to make thinks more difficult..." He smiles and I can't stop myself from flinching. "But it has the potential to be quiet entertaining."

He turns to me, calling out my name as he does so. He seems surprised to find me already looking in his direction, but he doesn't think on it for long. As quickly as it the look had come, it had gone. It was there for such a short time that I begin to doubt I had seen it in the first place.

He disappears for a moment then reappears directly in front of me. I flinch back in surprise, but he doesn't seem to care. He must get that reaction a lot…

"Do you remember anyone else? Or is it only Rythian?" He has a smile on his face that just feels out of place.

"N-no. I don't really even remember Rythian. I don't know who he is, only that is name is Rythian. I don't know what he looks like or what he sounds like. I couldn't identify him if you pointed him out in the crowd." My goal was to calm him down. He seemed overly excited that I remembered something and for some reason an excited Ridgedog scares me. Unfortunately my attempts at calming him fail.

"He's not in the crowd~! He's one of the few that didn't come!" He says it as though he thinks it will make me feel better. I don't see how it could. If anything it makes me not want to meet this Rythian at all. He must hate me if he didn't even bother to come to my funeral…

Ridgedog chuckles and it sends chills down my spine. He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by someone wailing behind me. We both turn our attention back to the casket.

There's a slender man draped over it crying. An unusually gray man is, in his own way, comforting him. Saying things like 'it wasn't your fault' and 'stop being such a baby'. But his expression is soft and sympathetic, something I'd never expect from Sips. But then again, when it comes to Sjin, he's very unpredictable.

"So you do remember others~" I don't respond to him. I'm to busy trying to stop my head from exploding. As soon as I had finished the thought about Sips and Sjin I got a headache that felt like someone was stabbing my brain with a machete.

It got worse with the pictures. The ones from earlier, of the people and places. But this time the places are given names and the people histories. I was regaining all of my scattered memories all at once.

And it hurt.

I curl up into a ball as best I can. I pay no mind to the fact that my feet are no longer touching the ground. I can hear the faint sound of Ridge's maniacal laughter in the back of my head.

I'm begging to recall why an excited Ridge scares me…

I wait for the pain to pass, focusing on the images and names rather than the pain itself. It doesn't last to long. I'm not sure how much longer I could have lasted, but i'm glad it ended when it did. When the pain subsides i'm left with Ridge's laughter, Sjin's now soft sobs, and my memories. All of my memories.

I remember the Jaffa factory, my castle, Sanity, Rythian, my death…. My death. I remember dying.

I remember killing myself.


	5. You Should Be Worried

I remember mixing the chemicals. I remember holding the finish product up to the light and watching the colors splash around each other. I remember thinking that colorful things are often deadly. I remember thinking how sad it was that something so beautiful could result in nothing but death.

I remember making the potion, knowing that whoever drank it would certainly die. I remember making the potion...and I remember drinking it.

I remember what it tasted like, and what it felt like running down my thought. I remember my mind going blank and collapsing onto my lad table, slowly sliding down it until in sitting slouched over myself. I remember closing my eyes and hearing the reason for my suicide laughing in the back of my head. I listen to the laughter until it is all that's left.

I had killed us both and he was laughing about it. Now that I had the chance to think about it, it made no sense. Had Livid wanted to die? But then again Livid never did make much sense...but he seemed genuinely happy about it. I don't understand

"It's the reason you woke up in my domain." Ridge's own laughter had died down by now, and he's now floating on his back just behind me. He seems relaxed, as though he's laying on an invisible coach or bed. I resist the urge to mimic the pose.

"What do you mean?" I know spirits don't usually end up in the void unless something goes wrong with their rewrite. But if that was what happened to me I should have been stuck in the void forever. I shouldn't be able to be here on Minecraftia.

"You know quiet a bit about the void, don't you? More than you should, i'd say but never mind that. We have much more pressing matters on are hands."

He's no longer in the relaxed position he was before. Instead he's crossed his arms and is hovering upside down in the same place he was before. His eyes are closed and I get the felling that this is his 'thinking' pose...

"i take offense to the sarcasm on the word thinking."

"i take offense to you reading my thoughts." he chuckles at my response and i'm glad he didn't take the remark as a challenge.

"what is the more pressing matter you mentioned?" everything seems peaceful at my funeral. I don't see everything out of place. What could be so important that it has ridge worries?

"i'm not worried," he smiles when I glare at him "but you should be~" his jumping abound the question is starting to annoy me.

"Worried about what?"

"Livid."

"Livid's dead. Same as me" Ridgedog gives that laugh that I find more annoying each time I hear it.

"Really, Lalna? I thought you smarter than that." he waits a few minutes before deciding to give me a hint. I assume he grew board of me trying to figure it out on my own.

"What was in the potion., Lalna?" I fail to see the relevance of the question but answer it regardless. I list of the ingredients with ease, as tough I had made it a million times before, when in truth I have only made the mixture once. I hadn't needed nor than one.

" The chemicals, the rosemary I put in all of my potions, glowstone dust, blaze powd-" Blaze powder. My eyes widen as I realize what i've done. Ridgedog looks pleased with me finally figuring it out, but in to distracted to pay much attention to it.

My soul reason for killing myself was to rid the world of the monster. My only goal was to kill Livid. But I didn't kill Livid...

I set him free.


	6. You Fix It

"Can you stop him?" I frantically ask Ridge. It seemed like a simple question but he looks as though I just shot him.

"Me? This is your mess, you fix it." He returns to his prior position on his invisible bed and I gap at him for a good five minutes. After a bit of stuttering out and repeating the words 'I' and 'wha' I finally manage to make a coherent sentence. A few coherent sentences actually.

"Do you know what Livid is capable of?! He'll kill everyone! He'll destroy the world! You remember what happened to old world don't you!?

I have lost all ability to think rationally and continue to yell at the demigod. He doesn't seem to care though and when I have exhausted my air supple and breathing heavily, he peeks out of one eye and smiles.

"I know exactly what Livid id capable of. I had to clean up after old world, remember? That's the reason I brought you back." He's smiling like he's just said the most obvious thing in the world. I gap for another few seconds before responding.

"And what do you expect me to do!? I'm a ghost! I have no physical form! I can't do anything to stop Livid on my own and no one can see me to help!" Ridge starts to laugh and I bit back a rather nasty retort.

"It seems you don't know as much as I thought you did~ no matter, it is simple to explain.."

He flips over and flies to the to the casket where Sips is still trying to get Sjin to stop crying. Ridge turns to the now small crowd. He skims over them before looking at me.

"Ihere's always someone that can see a ghost. It doesn't matter who that ghost is, there's always someone. Someone can see you, Lalna, you just need to find them." He gestures to the crowd and looks at me expectantly. I look over them over, examining each of there faces in turn. None of them look back.

"None of them can see me."

"Not everyone came, Nor did everyone stay long. I said find them. I didn't say it would be easy."

He was right about people leaving. There's only half the amount of people here now then there was when we first arrived. I would have to travel all over Minecraftia to see them all!

"Is there any way to narrow down the search? I only have so long before Livid gets bored and blows up the world." I see annoyance, most likely from the reminder of old world, flash in Ridge's eyes before it quickly returns to amusement.

"You'll be bound to the one that held the strongest emotion toward you in life."

That narrowed it down quite a bit, more so then I thought it would. There weren't that many people that actually liked me... I glance around for Xephos and Honeydew, thinking they're probably my best bet.

Finding that they had already left, I make my way to the Jaffa factory. Ridge doesn't follow and I glance back to see him wave as he and the funeral start to fade from view. I face forward again and listen to the sobs and sounds of the funeral fade as well.

I continue to listen until all that's left is Ridge's laughter.


End file.
